The Hunger Games: Adventure Time Edition
by iBaka123
Summary: This FF is basically what the title says...Full summary in my authors notes inside, in the beginning. Flame Princess Katniss Everdeen. Yeah Romance with Finn in games, and training. Friendship with others later on. JUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games: Adventure Time Edition

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm iBaka! This FF is about The Hunger Games and Adventure time...Yeah...I got really bored. So Flame Princess is Katniss Everdeen, because Flame Princess is a girl in flames and Katniss is "Girl on Fire" so I made her that. Finn will be Cato, but instead of Katniss falling in love with Peeta, she will love Cato. The only reason I made Finn, Cato is because Finn wields a sword in Adventure Time, and Cato does too in The Hunger Games. Peeta will be a random Flame Citizen... Yes, District 12 is in the Flame Kingdom. President Snow will be ICE KING! I'll tell you why later...Just READ! I don't own Adventure Time, and Hunger Games, DUHH!**

Chapter One

As I woke up, my younger sister, Flare **(Prim)** was kicking my legs. She was having a nightmare again. Whenever she kicks her feet, its either shes drowning in water and dying, or she got chosen for The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games were created by President Ice **(Ice King/ President Snow**) after the Mushroom Wars. He got so angry that he wanted everyone to suffer what he suffered through the wars. He lost his "adoptive" daughter **(Marceline)**, but he keeps stating that she is still alive. He lost his normal human life, and he controls ice and snow. Usually he just does The Hunger Games, and keeps the girl tributes to himself, what a perv, and makes the dudes fight to the death. Sometime, if the girl tributes are ugly, he makes them fight along with the dudes, or freezes their tongues and make them an Avox. Enough of how I hate President Ice.

"Flame? Where are you?" my sister asked. Her eyes were closed tight. "Flame! I can't see! I think my dream caught me in the real world!" She shouted.

"No...you're okay! Open your eyes and tell me what happened." I told her holding her hand. Her fire sweat was all over the pillow. Her grip to my hand was like the blood flow from my hand was going to stop. Her eyes opened and she breathed heavily.

"Okay, so Effie Rainicorn **(Lady Rainicorn/Effie Trinket)** chose me, and you didn't care that I was picked. After that, everything skipped to the games. When the countdown was over, all I saw was a blond headed human boy killing like eight people at the same time with a red sword. Then somebody punched my eyes and I went blind. After that I felt nothing but a blood flow from my mouth. Then I woke up." Flare told me her dream. It gave me chills.

"Don't worry Flare. It's your first year, you wont get picked." I replied stroking her flame head of hair.

"Can you sing to me?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"_Deep in the meadow. Under the Willow. A bed or flames. A hot red pillow" _I sang to her,_ "_You finish it now okay. I'm gonna go."

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Somewhere..."

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry... no..."

I walked out of our room, and put on my clothes. I sneaked pass my fathers room and ran outside. **(Yes, Katniss' mother will be Flame King) **As soon as I got outside, I ran straight to the Fire Leaf Woods. The Fire Leaf Woods are exactly what it says. The trees leafs are on fire and the wood doesn't burn. Then I got inside I took twenty two steps from where I entered.

"Bow of Fire!" I shouted. That's exactly why I had to take twenty two steps, so nobody will hear me scream.

My best friend Scorch **(Gale)** knew that I will never be in the woods during Reaping Day. I hunted for food, but all I saw was a flame deer. I aimed really quiet like, and the deer trotted away. I followed it where it stopped. I looked around for anyone around me. I looked for the deer again, but I lost it. I picked up a rock and shot it at a tree. The deer moved and I followed it again. I aimed my arrow really slowly and moved my hair away from my face to get clear shot.

"Yo Flame! What are you gonna do with that when you kill it? There are Guntherkeepers **(Gunther/Peacekeepers)** everywhere!" Scorch shouted behind me and I shot my arrow accidentally. I missed and I got angry.

"What the stuff, Scorch! I was gonna sell it!" I shouted back.

"Yeah but its Reaping...You can get caught. Here, kill a bird instead." Scorch's hand touched mine to get the piece of rock. He threw it at a bush and a flock of birds flew. I aimed and shot one. We laughed, but stopped because we heard a hovercraft above us. We hid in a tree trunk. We ran home as fast as possible.

When I got home, my father was trying to fix Flares hair. He stared at me and nodded towards my room. I sighed and walked over there. Red dress was lying on my bed. I was about to strip off my clothes, but Flare walked in asked how she looked.

"You look beautiful! Better tuck in that tail little duck!" I said to her, tucking in the back part of her blouse. She had on a pink-ish red-ish, blouse on, and a red skirt. She wore heels and her hair was up in flames. I thought that since we were the kings daughters, why did we have to join Reaping? We are royalty. Stupid President Ice! I wonder how the other princesses are? Flare walked out and then I changed. I looked into the mirror and I looked stunning. My father walked in and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about this..." He whispered petting my head.

"It's okay! Remember, If I can't grab anything, I can still yell a certain command..." I told him hugging him back, "And besides, I have like one in a million chances of getting picked, Flare too. It's her first year. I've been in reaping since last year..."

**(A/N: In this FF, The Hunger Games ages are from 12-16, most of the characters in Adventure Time are young, so yeah...Oh and Flame Princess is 14 and Finn)**

My father let go, and walked into the plaza, along with my sister. So many Guntherkeepers were there. Even the head Guntherkeeper's daughter was there. Her daughter was pink cat with a heart shaped birthmark on her head. It's eyes were so cute and bulgy. She was floating in front of my house. A Guntherkeeper poked my finger with a thing that looked like a pen. Blood came out and she forced my finger onto a piece of paper in her book. She scanned it with a devise, and nodded her head to my right. That meant that I must go in. I saw my sister next to her friends laughing. I wondered why. I thought she was nervous. I thought that I should just forget about everything else and keep a blank mind. When Effie Rainicorn walked up to the microphone, she spoke in her Korean language. She got frustrated, and turned the dial on the devise on her neck.

"Sorry, this doesn't usually work...Oh, welcome, welcome, welcome! I hope you all don't feel hot as I do here. Okay, well before we start, we have a video from the Capitol." she turned to the holographic screen, and a video on how the the human **(District 13)** fought one another, thus creating the Mushroom Wars. Big booms, guns firing, cannons blasting, bombs exploding, and people dying. I thought to myself, so we were all human before...and then I looked back onto the screen. After the showing of the wars, pictures of the twelve districts new species appeared. District 1 were Candy People. District 2 were Animals. District 3 were the Robots. District 4 were the Water People. District 5 were Lumpy Space People. District 6 were Slime People. District 7 were the Turtle People. District 8 were the Rag doll People. District 9 were the Breakfast People. District 10 were the Fruit People. District 11 Bug People. And last, but not least, District 12 were the Flame People, us.

"Okay...Enough of that lame video. Let's pick the female tribute." She said into the microphone. She walked to the female bowl. She dug into it and showed all of us the piece of paper. She walked to the microphone, and opened it. I knew it would never be me or Flare. "Flare Princess! Come up!"

I froze, and tried to find her. She walked up slowly, and I ran behind her.

"I volunteer!" the Guntherkeepers tried to stop me, "I volunteer as Tribute!" I shouted. Everyone froze, and started at me. Whispers everywhere. I was about to scream at them to stop and turn them in to Flame dogs, but I knew that if I did, I could die instantly. I ran up to Flare, and hugged her quickly.

"Go up to father...He's on the stage. Come with me..." We walked up to my father, and he didn't resist to hug Flare. The Guntherkeepers grabbed my arms and dragged me to Effie Rainicorn. I just relized that she wore a rainbow colored dress, to match her Rainicorn species skin color. I thought that most of the colorful Rainicorns, Ice People, and the Jewel People lived at the Capitol.

"What a brave young lady...so we have a volunteer." She poked me on the shoulder, and she didn't burn. Probably because my father puts a special spell on the non-flame citizens, when they enter the Flame Kingdo- wait no, District 12. Effie Rainicorn nodded at me, and she walked over to the male bowl. She picked up a piece of paper, and read ir to the microphone.

"Zap Coal!" She read. He walked up, and we shook hands. We walked into my house, and one of the Guntherkeeper walked me into a room that I didn't even know we had. I waited, and waited, until the door opened.

**A/N: So, what do you think about the first chapter? I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 coming up soon. Chapter 2 will include Flame Princess just getting on the train, and talking to her mentor. Zap will be a regular citizen. He will eventually die...review what you want to happen next. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 coming Wednesday! BYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh hi deir guys! I have been working really hard on future chapters, so when there are no new chapters , I am probably still working on them, and tweaking them. So yeah, just read this chapter, its really detailed. I watched the movie while doing this chapter! By the way, I might add a little bit of Twilight, in the Arena! If that's okay with you! Review what you think!**

Chapter 2

When the door opened, it was my father and my sister. Flare ran up to me, and hugged me. She started crying. My father started crying too. He hugged me, and I told him to stop crying. He hugged me tight, that I could barley breathe.

"_Evil, evil, evil! Evil, evil, evil!" _He whispered in my ear, "I heard that all the princesses in Ooo are in the games this year, and if they don't succeed, their younger sibling will take responsibility on their district. Even the prince's too!"

I was surprised that President Ice could do that. Of course he is the president, and a King. I thought of the chant that my father whispers to me when I am not aware. I think that he does that to Flare too. We hugged a bit more, and then the Guntherkeeper came in and WENKED at us. It meant they had to leave. My father walked out, and my sister held on to me. They grabbed her, and carried her out. I got so furious, and wanted to destroy something. I thought to myself that this is my house, and if I destroy something, I could still get in massive trouble.

The door opened again, and it was Scorch. His eyes were all teary. We embraced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine!"

He let go. His face was sweaty, and red. I guessed that he would be thinking about me most of the time when I am at the Capitol, or the Arena. The dream Flare had reminded me about what might happen to me.

"Flame, you can win this! You know how to hunt!"

"Animals..."

"Get to the bow..."

"I may not have a cha-"

"Get to it, and win."

The Guntherkeeper came in and WENKED again. The Guntherkeeper grabbed Scortch's arm, and dragged him away.

"No! Scorch! What ever you do, don't let them starve!" I shouted to him before the door shut. Another Guntherkeeper came in, and walked me over to a car. The car was black, old fashioned. It could seat five people. I sat behind shot-gun, Zap sat behind the drivers seat. Effie Raincorn sat in the middle of us, and spoke about the Capitol. A Guntherkeeper drove, left to right like a manic! I worried more about my life in the car in the moment than in the arena. I thought about the arena. What if it was an ocean? What if a forest filled with trees I can burn easily? What if it was abandoned ruins? Any arena, I could still get caught in the night. Stuff! I really hate myself. I began having thoughts about how I could get murdered. I looked over to my left, and saw Zap crying. Effie Rainicorn kept talking and talking. After a few more manic turns, we finally got to the train station.

The train was black. It was a steam train. The conductor had pink skin, a wink in his eye, and a blue suit with a matching blue hat. He had a skateboard in one hand, and a whistle in the other.

Right before we boarded, the conductor laughed in a creepy tone. Effie Trinket was behind us, and she pushed us in. When I took my first step in, I could smell the greatest things. Apple pie, everything burritos, spaghetti, and scrambled eggs. The furniture was all wooden. I got upset because if we touch one piece of it, the whole thing goes in flames.

"It's okay, the whole train is fire proof, water proof, and especially lumpy proof. So it's okay, go sit down." Effie Rainicorn pointed to all the furniture. Is it true? Everything is flame proof? Lets test it. I waled over to one of the seats and sat down. Comfortable, clean, and not on fire!

"I'm going to find Flambo the only winner **(Flambo/Haymitch)**" She walked out, and we sat there.

"Have you met him?" Zap asked.

"Can you shut up! I'm trying to figure out how to survive through the night!" I shouted. **(A/N: I'm not really going to add any Zap lines. He is just a side character.) **

"Okay! Geez!"

I thought for a while then Flambo came in. He was just a short little boy! **(Yes, Flambo will be a flame person. If he was a pet, he could never win) ** He had an old vintage red vest on. He looked childish. He looked as if he was 12! That's not possible! He won the games 3 years ago! He's probably 18! He was cute, and handsome. His hair was in flames and wavy. His hands were in his pockets, and he was smiling.

"So when do we start?" Zap asked immediately when Flambo entered.

"Whoa, whoa! Others aren't really so eager to learn immediately." Flambo said. When I watched him in the games, his weapons was his flames. The arena was an abandoned village, and everything was wood. Once he stepped off the pedestal, the whole thing was in flames. Apparently, the female tribute from our district died from the rain. Flambo stayed hidden under a rock the whole time. No one found him, and he won after two days in the arena.

Flambo sit fire and the spit landed on the ground. I thought the fire would spread, put it just seeped into the floor. Flambo pulled Zaps arm up, and they shook hands. Flambo walked over to me, and tried to shake my hand. I refused.

"Oh.. Ms. Princess! I'm so sorry, your majesty!" He apologized, and bowed to me. I was so confused. I just didn't want to shake his hands because I don't know him.

"Since I met you already...we can go to our rooms first before lunch starts" Flambo said walking towards his room. We followed, and he showed us our rooms.

When the door opened to my room, the furniture was wooden too! Except the mattress. Effie Rainicorn told me that this room was flammable because she wanted us in a state we wanted. Fire. I touched the chair, and it burned in flames. The chair was on fire, but it did not turn into dust. I touched everything else, and the whole room was on fire, but nothing turned into dust. The fire did not even go out the door. Only my room was flammable, maybe even Zaps.

I waited in my room for an hour watching previous Games. The two Lemongrabs, Caesar Lemongrab, and Claudius Lemongrab **(The two Earl of Lemongrabs/ Claudius & Caesar F.)**, were talking about the games. Behind them, a holograph of two dudes fighting. This was the 69th games. A beetle, and a turtle person were fighting. The Beetle grabbed a rock, and smashed it against the opponents head multiple times. The turtle died, and and Beetle stood up and stared art the sky for the hovercraft. I turned off the holograph, and went out to eat.

When I got out, Zap, Flambo, And Effie R. was there. The two dudes were eating, and Effie R. was doing her make-up. I sat down in the middle of the dudes, and they were talking about the shelter.

"Where would you go if it was raining?"

"In a cave."

"What if a Career was there?"

"I kill them"

"What if all there were no caves at all?"

Zap stood still, and looked over to me.

"See, you need to think first."

"Well, how do you find shelter?" I asked

"Look, I'm tired and-"

I grabbed a butter knife, and nearly stabbed Flambo's hand.

"How do you find shelter?!"

"That is...Mahogany? Cherry? Plastic!" Effie R. looked over and and shouted.

Zap then stood up, and looked out the window.

"Look! We're here!" He pointed outside, and The Capitol was there. It was covered in ice, snow, and water.

When we arrived at the station, so many people were there. Jewel people, and Rainicorns mostly. I've heard my compliments about me when I got out. Effie R. took us to another car, and then took us to the Remake Center.

**A/N: Finished with Chapter 2! Finally! I'm done! I would like to thank Smile or else, for helping me! THANKS Smile or else! YOU ROCK! I will give shout outs to whoever reviews, and follows me! THANKS! Chapter 3 coming pretty soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAI! I'm back with Chapter 3! Chapter 3 will include just Flame Princess being remade, and meeting her personal stylist, and getting to see her penthouse. She will also meet Finn in this chapter, and they talk, and talk, and talk. Just read!**

Chapter 3

The Remake Center was huge. So many Rainicorns were floating around, some Jewel People too. I even saw some Candy people too! After getting undressed, and stripped naked. Some Rainicorns took me into a room. Some of the others from the other districts were just their, out their naked, and washed. A soft bell rung, and a woman's voice told me to lay down on the steel table. My naked body relaxed itself down on the steel surface. The woman spoke again, and told me to stay still, and relax.

After a minute or so, the room got hotter, and hotter. I opened my eyes, and the room, was on fire. A Rainicorn was at the window, watching. The fire felt moist, and clean. The fire stopped, and the woman's voice came on again. She said the fire was meant to clean my body, without water. It was painless. The Rainicorn told me to wait inside, and relax again.

After a couple minutes, a short, small, rounded man came in. He was made out of candy! I wondered what a candy person was doing in the capitol. Although, Caesar & Claudius Lemongrab were candy.

"Hello dear princess. This years a very special Hunger Games. The original stylist for each district will trade stylist. I think you've heard the news for District 11!" The candy man said.

"No...If you don't mind if I ask, but whats your name?" I asked. I wondered so many things what might happen to District 11.

"Oh.. my name is Peppermint Cinna. I am your stylist along with her outside the room" He pointed at the Rainicorn outside the room.

"Okay, Peppermint Cinna **(Peppermint Butler/ Cinna)**...What happened to District 11?" I asked again, wondering.

"Oh! You don't know?" He exclaimed, "President Ice will explain during the Tribute Parade tonight!"

I wondered, and wondered. He then held my hand, and put on a robe onto of my body. I forgot I was naked. I felt embarrassed. I hopped off the table, and he walked me into another room.

"Okay. So your District is the Flame Kingdom. Which has fire, flames, and burning things, right?"

"Right...Our job is to mine coal, and burn it."

"I know.. but I don't want to but you into a burning costume. Even though you are already burning." He laughed, "I have an idea!"

"Okay!" I laughed too.

Hours passed, and it was almost time for the Tribute Parade. I wore a simple black dress. A backless, strapless, black dress. Zap wore a suit.

"All you need to do is burn it!" P. Cinna exclimed.

"What?! Won't we be naked?" Zap asked

"Nope! The dress, and the suit are fire proof, but along with your flames, it will burn, but will never turn into ashes." he explained.

A man shouted at all of us to get into our chariots. Our chariots were black. The horses were on fire! But it looked like they didn't care. The gates opened, and Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 went on. Then Districts 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 went on. Then us. People were shouting, and throwing roses, hats, and flowers. I caught a rose, and rose it up high. Zap and I waved, and blew kisses. Mostly I blew kisses. Then the chariot stopped at the exact position where it was commanded. President Ice took a step on hes microphone. His long white beard covered his mouth. His long blue nose was about half the size of a ruler. His blue suit fit him. His crown was golden with 3 red jewels.

"Welcome Tributes! I appreciate your kindness, courage, and sacrifice. I believe you all heard what happened to District 11... apparently, the original District 11, is now the Nightosphere. Our first ever tributes from the new District 11 are, Marshall Lee, and Marcy!" He shouted. I could see tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry about my crying! It's just that my long lost daughter, Marcy looks like, the tribute Marcy. I'm sorry!" He left, freezing the jewel man next to him. The chariot moved, into another building. When I stepped off the chariot, I saw a boy from District 2. He had blonde hair, and a half smile on his face. His partner looked just like him. Blond hair, and fair skin. I wondered why they were human, not animals. I then looked over to District 11. Marshall Lee is a vampire, so it might be impossible to kill him. I looked at Marcy, and she was only 12! She reminded me of Flare. Their skin was pale. Their hair was black. They looked as if they were related.

Lady Rainicorn, Peppermint Cinna, and Flambo came over to us. They told us how cute we were. They all complimented us, and how we looked. They left after a couple compliments. Zap followed, and everybody left except the boy from District 2, and me. He started walking over to me, and waved. I waved back, blushing.

"Uh... Hi..." he said shyly.

"Hi..." I said to him back

"I'm Finn Human..."

"I'm Princess Flame...I mean Flame Princess!" I messed up. He laughed, and his cheeks were red. He stared into my eyes. I stared back. He took out a white thing from his pocket. He handed it to me, and I wore it. It was a white bear hat. It was kinda loose, but I liked it. His blonde hair flowed. His partner ruined my moment.

"HEY YO FINN! LET'S GO! I'M HUNGRY!" She shouted. He walked away with a sigh. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't.

When I got to my room, all I though was Finn. "Do I kill him? What about that Marshall Lee guy? Do I like him too? Well, District 11 is now a Career district...Districts 1 & 2 are careers too! I Stuff! What Do I do?" I though millions of questions of them two. After that I slowly slept holding the hat in my arms.

**A/N: DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! I kinda made the ending of this chapter dramatic just because! Shout out again to Smile or else! Chapter 4 includes training, and more love between Finn, and Marshall Lee! STUFFS about to get serious! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aloha guyz! Whatcha guys up to? I haven't updated yet so... here I am! Okay so in this chapter, Flame Princess, and the other tributes are now in the Training Center or Area, or Place! I don't know! Oh well! Just read! Some Flinn, and and Flarshall Lee love! (Finn & Marshall Lee) Just Read!**

Chapter 4

I woke up, and looked at the hat. It made me feel protected. It made me feel safe and sound. **(Que Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" in The Hunger Games soundtrack) **Enough of my love, its time for training. I got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. I almost forgot to look around the pent house last night. Probably because I was thinking about that Finn guy, all last night. When I walked out, Flambo, Effie R., Peppermint Cinna, and Zap were eating. They all froze what they were doing and stared at me. I looked around, and I thought they were staring at something else, but they were staring at the hat I was wearing.

I looked around again. The kitchen was for the staff only. Lounge was next to the Dinning area. Everything fire proof. I walked over to the dinning area, where everybody was at. We were having Baked Beans, some thing green, Bacon Pancakes, and something even more green. It looked digusting, but smelled great. While I was eating, I thought of that Marshall Lee guy. I asked Flambo about them.

"Oh...yeah! The original District 11 was the bug kingdom. All of the sudden, President Ice hated bugs, and destroyed them. He searched for a new one to replace it, and found the Nightosphear. The Nightosphear is filled with Vampires, Demons, and Demonic Creatures. And they are now also a Career District, along with Districts 1, 2, and 4. They were a part of District 1, but President Ice wanted them separate, because Marshall Lee annoys Price Gumball all the time. People said they were a couple, but Prince Gumball demanded he would be put in the next Hunger Games to stop this love for him." Flambo replied. **(A/N: I wanted to put a little bit of love between Marshall Lee, and Prince Gumball. I've heard a bunch of FF's about them two, and I also seen a lot of people shipping them two, so I put them together just a little bit!)**

"What happened to Prince Gumball?" I asked

"He won the games on accident. He nearly starved to death, not killing anyone. Stayed in a tree, near the end of the arena. He knew nobody would get him there, so he hid. No weapons, food, or water."

"What?! That's insane! He would risked his own life just for one stupid guy I like to stop bothering him!" I shouted without even knowing I said I liked Marshall Lee.

"What?!" Everybody stood up, and stared at me. I flipped the table just to distract them, and I ran into my room, locking the door. I cried. I didn't know why I was crying, but I cried. I tried to listen to what they were saying through the door.

"So what she likes them two! You don't have to get mad at her!" Effie R. screamed.

"But what if they are just tricking her to get killed?" Zap screamed back. It sounded like he was concerned about me. Almost like he likes me. But that's not possible! He has a girlfriend back home. I looked over to the clock, and it was already nine. Training starts at ten. I ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and ran out. I nearly forgot about the hat. .

When I walked out, nobody was there. An Avox gave me a piece of paper.

"Flame Princess. Go downstairs to the Training Center. Zap will be their. We got ready early, and left." It read. I looked around for the clock. It was already nine fifty-five. I ran to the elevator, and pushed buttons, and got down to the Training Center.

When the elevator doors opened, the other Tributes were already training. I looked around for Finn. He stood out because of his hat. I ran to Altala Tree Trunks. She was a green old elephant. She talked in a sweet southern voice. She wore a red shirt around her round body. I looked around again and noticed Fin, and Marshall talking to each other. They turned to me, I panicked. I hid hind a tribute from District 1. It was Princess Bubblegum! I looked around and I saw all of the princesses from the other districts. Princess Bubblegum, that Fionna chick **(A/N: Fiona will be Hot Dog Princess' volunteer...)**, Princess Neptr **(A/N: Yes Neptr will be a princess even though in the show, they say he is a boy! I wanted BMO to be the male tribute! So sorry if you are annoyed by this!) **Princess Aqua **(A/N: Again! I never heard of a water princess, and District 4 is fishing, which resembles water. Princess Aqua is just a extra princess.) ** Lumpy Space Princess, Slime Princess, Turtle Princess, Raggedy Princess, Breakfast Princess, Wildberry Princess, and lastly, Little Marcy. I thought to myself, what are all the princesses doing here? President Ice!

Finn walked over to me and waved. I smiled, and thought to myself what are two humans doing here? From District 2?! WHAT?! Anyways, Finn...his black eyes...I couldn't think straight, then Marshall came by! Oh Stuff! What do I do?! Finn took of his hat and flipped his hair. Marshall looked over at Finn and looked like he was jealous. Marshall flexed his muscles. Finn looked over and he looked jealous. I giggled, and they both blushed.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nothing! Just that, you're both...cute!" I replied.

They both were startled. They looked at each other and started pushing each other, and yelling "She will be mine!" and the other saying, "No way! Shes mine!"

3 Guntherkeepers came by and broke their little fight up. I giggled and walked away. I ignored the "Starting a fire" training. Why would I even bother going there? I mean, I'm made of fire! I walked towards the "Snare" training. It took me about one minute to get done. After that, I went to Finn. He was practicing with a sword. He must have slayed at least fifteen of the dummies in under a minute! I felt jealous, and walked over to the Bow and Arrows. I pushed aside the other tributes to get to it. Everybody lined up to watch. I grabbed the bow, and an arrow, and shot it right in the middle of the targets head. Everybody's jaw dropped. I looked over to Fionna. She was at the throwing knives area. She shot the directly at the targets, and the knives perfectly landed in the middle of the targets chest.

She looked over to me and grinned. I walked over to her, my fist in flames, ready to draw my bow.

"If you wanna fight, let's go right now!" I shouted to her.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" She shouted back, grabbing her knives. The flames in my had created a bow. I drew it, and before I let go, Finn, and Marshall held me down. They calmed me down. Princess Bubblegum, and Lumpy Space Princess held her down. Princess Bubblegum whispered in her ear, and they grinned. I had strange feelings.

"Don't worry, Fionna is just jealous. She likes Marshall and I as well. That's why she's jealous." Finn told me.

"Yeah. We honestly don't know to choose! You or Fionna! Well, I guess training is over. See yah tomorrow Flames" Marshall said to be rubbing Finns hat above me.

"Yeah, bye Flame Princess!" Finn said to me as well. Hugging me. I felt warmth, and I felt safe.

**A/N: Heyy guys! Well Chapter 4, over! Chapter 5, the division of the training, and scores! Thanks again to Smile or Else, Xadventure, and xXAdventureTimeaBossXx for all your support! Please review what should happen next! Favorite me and this FF if you want a shout out in my next update! My next FF will be Assassin's Creed Hunger Games Crossover! If you like Assassin's Creed, and Hunger Games, well this is the FF for you! Thanks for all your support and BYEE!**


End file.
